


Oncoming Storm

by LadyTroll



Category: Gothic (Video Games)
Genre: Before you yell at me: this has nothing to do with DW, Foul Language, IDK if there is some plot in this or not, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Pre-Canon, Some Fluff, Threats, it's just a really ominous and foreshadowing title, of the second game, possible death threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 17:12:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15393522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTroll/pseuds/LadyTroll
Summary: Previous weeks haven't been exactly easy, and now there are a couple of new problems to deal with. However, rain does bring some peace along.





	1. Chapter 1

To say General Lee had met a lot of people during his life both before and inside the Barrier, surrounding the accursed Valley of Mines on not a bit less accursed Island of Khorinis, would – to put things in some sort of figurative perspective – mean to say nothing. In his service to the Crown he had seen it all, twice, and took pride in his ability to recognize people for who they were rather than the masks they put on for a show. Many a noble smiled into the faces of those around them, only to draw a concealed dagger once your back was turned – a lesson he had learned the hard way and that was the sole reason he had had the opportunity to get acquainted with the company of people he was in now.

The convicts, they were much easier to read. Most wore their deeds and character on their sleeve. A mercenary or a rogue did not hesitate spitting into your face exactly what they thought of you, rather than resorting to honey-glazed flattery.

There were, unfortunately, occasions when he could make a mistake. Orik had been one such case, taking off into an unknown direction after the fall of the Barrier and adding to the already long list of things that made Lee bitter to no end. On one hand, all recent events considered, it was understandable. On the other, a man having sworn loyalty to the leaders of the New Camp had proven himself less trustworthy than some of the rogues whom many a mercenary had been cursing to hell and back whenever they had the chance and who stuck with them through everything life had thrown at them in the past weeks.

Yes, Lee could make mistakes. After all, he was only a human, and humans are prone to making mistakes. However, the former General did not question his initial impression twice when it came to the man in charge of the handful of warriors who appeared on the crossroad in front of Onar’s farm one morning soon after the paladins had set foot on Khorinis.

Leader of the supposed mercenaries of the king’s, Sylvio, left the impression of an eel and was clearly ready to bow to the whim of the one who paid the most; be it the landowner, or King Rhobar, or one of the orcish colonels. After talking to him one had the urge to wash their hands, lest there was something disgusting and slimy on them. Even Lares (who normally appeared at least friendly with everybody by default) was incapable of ridding himself of a frown for a long time after the rare occasion he was forced to interact with the man calling himself a mercenary.

Over the coming days, the General only became more convinced he had been right in his assumptions as everything went to dogs within the ranks of the mercenaries – at an alarmingly fast rate so. Having assumed the role of a humble follower at first, Sylvio began weaving his own cobweb, seeking to drag unwitting newcomers and even those loyal to Lee into it. Seated in the centre of it, a spider in human disguise, he soon shed the form of a fair leader and took on the mantle of a warmonger who would have done nothing keener than initiate his very own civil war first on the farms and then on the whole of Island of Khorinis as well.

Lee understood his men and their interest in Sylvio’s rambles, for sitting on a farm just twiddling their thumbs was not how any of them, himself included, had envisioned their life after the fall of the Barrier. In addition, with the paladins having taken over the City of Khorinis, they felt less safe by the day – a feeling most dangerous when battle-hardened and angry men with an unhealthy excess of energy were on the receiving end.

The fact that they were stuck on the island with no visible way out only made things worse and provided rich soil for arguments when Sylvio began imposing his own ideas of how things would be run were he the leader. At first, nobody but his own men listened, Lee’s mercenaries brushing it off as the rambles of a madman – for he had to be one, hence he pressed for a direct assault on a city, full of militia soldiers, knights and paladins. And yet, a couple of days here, a few conversations there – and the damage was done. Luckily, aware of how fighting among their own ranks would make them an easy target in case Lord Hagen, purely out of boredom, decided to take it up with the rebellious farmers, Sylvio chose to lie low for the time being while still busy rallying newcomers to join his side, rather than initiating an open conflict.

* * *

Only rarely did the old house which the landowner’s family inhabited already for the third generation see such turmoil; even in the most trying times when everything around them prepared to fall and crumble had the farmers taken pride in their ability to keep their calm and never resort to a louder word. The cacophony of raised voices the mercenaries present in the large room downstairs employed as means to solve their problems shook the old building to its very base as though not people but a group of drunk and very loud orcs had gathered inside, and the few farmhands who dared sneak a peek through the crack in the door deemed it safer to remove themselves from the building in case the angry, armed men decided an attempt on each other’s lives was an appropriate way of solving conflicts.

\- With utmost respect, - Lee clenched his teeth while counting to ten in his mind, in hope it was going to be enough for him to calm down, -but I have repeated this time and again. There are not enough of us to take it up with the paladins.

\- They are weakened! – There was now a disgustingly sweet yet dangerous tone to Sylvio’s voice. – We’ve cut off their food supply! Not even the paladins can live off of empty air!

\- Just the fact you are offering to attack the city proves that neither you nor your men have ever been even close to them, - Lee took notice of how the man turned pale at this observation, – whereas I’ve spent most of my life fighting side by side with the paladins. And I know the limits of my men. We can keep the militia off the farms, and the beasts from the Valley of Mines off the backs of the farmers on the High Pastures, but we can under no circumstances take it up with the paladins.

\- That’s your final word, then? – Inarguably, it sounded more threatening than the man had intended; one could see it from his face as Sylvio, without a doubt, expected a sword to be drawn at him for a second.

_Had there been, he would have been ready for it._

\- Yes, - with this, Lee made it clear the discussion was over.

\- Very well, _sir_.

The General sighed, heavily so, after Sylvio and the rest had cleared the room. It was afternoon, the heat outside stood heavy, the air – stuffy, with the promise of a thunderstorm – and large, grey clouds were gathered above the forest in the North, the rye still bathed in golden sunlight a stark contrast to the dark sky. The farm slumbered, its inhabitants gathered in the cool shade of trees and in the barn, caring little for working themselves into exhaustion for the benefit of somebody else.

\- Mercenaries of the King’s, right. _Right_ , - for a while, the only sounds in this part of the house were restless steps and angry muttering as Lee paced about in the room. – The old bastard sent a ship, full of paladins, and reinforced it with mercenaries who joined somebody else as soon as they set foot on shore? _Right._ Hagen thought it was a good idea to trust them around the ore? I’ll believe that when I see it!

\- If you keep walking, there will soon be a dent in the floor, - the commentary came completely unexpected as Lee, in his agitation, had forgotten about the person in the room who had not deemed it necessary to respect his wish to be left alone right now. – Last time I saw you like this was a couple of years ago, and we both know how well _that_ ended.

\- Aren’t you supposed to be somewhere?

\- Eh, - Lares shrugged one shoulder, as though shaking off an annoying mosquito, most of his attention bond by the apple he was peeling. – Somebody else is taking care of the harbour at the moment. This shit, - the peel was sent on its merry way out the window and hit a surprised (but overall happy with this sudden blessing from above) sheep on its nose, - is really getting the best of you.

This observation drew another sigh from Lee, as he finally admitted there was more truth to those words than he wanted there to be.

\- Tell me; how can people be so stubborn and stupid? – The question was more of a theoretical nature – an outlet for the anger and disappointment boiling underneath the calm appearance of the mercenary’s. – How is it physically possible to be so damn stupid? The paladins are butchers for Innos! How does somebody claiming to have fought side by side with them not know this? How does somebody willingly rally and offer to lead people right into their deaths when they know the outcome before the battle has even started? Insane bastards, the lot of them!

\- Not all of them, - Lares finally found a place to squeeze his opinion into, when Lee had to stop for a breath. – Not even most of them. We’re barely out of the Colony, of course they are eager to give the paladins and the rest hell, and then this dude comes along. Even a lot of Sylvio’s own men think he’s one part stupid, three parts hot air; they just run along because they are used to his command. At least Jarvis tells us so.

\- If they go down, they will pull the rest of us along! Beliar’s cock! We cannot afford a split into factions now, there are too few of us and too many of them. If enough of the boys decide Sylvio would be a better leader—

The apple core followed where the peel had went, this time bouncing off the sheep’s back, and the animal almost fell over hurrying to snatch the rare treat before its brethren had noticed.

\- Okay, that’s quite enough throwing shit at own people for one day, - the thief attempted to take up the role of a peacemaker – something not quite common to see around him, but, from what Lares himself could judge, he succeeded at it. – Calm down. You know that will never happen. We’ve been through so much shit together, and they know what you are about and what you are capable of. Their siding with the man is only a whim, born out of boredom and fear, and we both know it.

\- I should hope you are right about that.

\- Of course I am! Anyway, - Lee had not noticed when exactly had the thief managed to corral him between the table and himself – an inconvenience that merely deserved an eye roll, for anything else would have been a waste of energy, - I’d really like to have a word with you. Away from curious ears.

\- I swear, if this is just you—

\- I assure you, - Lares’ face dropped as though he found the assumption alone insulting. A little more, and the thief was going to start pouting. – It’s important.

\- Fine, - Lee growled, more so than spoke, an answer. – The usual place. In two hours.

* * *

The kitchen sat in the centre of the farmyard almost as though it, with its thatched roof and log walls, and not Onar’s house were the most important building on the farm. Smoke was climbing slowly from the chimney, just as lazy in the hot weather as the people below, and the few farmhands who visited Thekla to grab something to eat hurried outside just as fast as they had arrived, to move themselves farther away from the hot stove and the two mercenaries who appeared more orcs than humans to simple farmers. The man Lares needed right now, however, paid little to no attention to the two, or the decimating looks they shot at him time and again in hopes that, should they stare for long enough, Jarvis was going to dissolve into thin air.

Lares knew their attention had shifted the moment he stepped through the door and that he was it now, as the two mercenaries knew not how to do anything subtly. In a crowded tavern at the harbour of Khorinis where a good dozen of voices spoke and argued at all times, two of them silencing would have passed by the ear without anyone noticing it. In a large, empty kitchen on the farmyard, in the middle of the day when it was too hot even for the cicadas outside, two voices silencing at once had a similar effect to the end of the world rolling around.

Paying no attention to such detail – or perhaps blissfully unaware he had the subtlety of a berserk orc in a porcelain shop – Sylvio waved his brute of a henchman away. After dismissal, Bullco proceeded to stare down the two men in most subtle (which in his case meant none) manner as well, arms crossed on chest, the vein on his forehead bulging as though it was about to burst. Half way through the conversation they had hoped to eavesdrop but the details of which escaped them, the mercenary leant towards his right-hand man and whispered something. The brute merely shrugged for an answer.

\- All in all, - Jarvis kicked back in the chair, balancing it on two legs and resting his back against the wall, as little inclined as Lares was, to let the two onlookers know they were well aware of being the objects of observation, - I wouldn’t worry just yet. Lee’s a clever man; he won’t permit an open conflict.

\- It was easier back in the Colony, - Lares noticed, amused, how the mercenary in front of him rolled his eyes at this reminiscence. – Hey, I’m just saying! Somebody struts around like they own the place, you bash the bastard’s teeth in a couple of times, he learns the lesson...

\- Would still work. You’ve just been in the city for too long. That’s all the boys here do sometimes. Too bad the General is not a man to give in to provocations easily. Would save us a whole lot of trouble.

\- You just say that because you haven’t seen him truly angry, - the thief put an expression of sheer horror on his face – difficult to say whether true or artificial – before patting Jarvis on the shoulder and turning around on the heel. –Well, keep an eye on the newcomers.

Whether or not they had intended to intimidate the rogue, their plan did not work, for, when Bullco blocked his path (“Oh, I think we _might_ see the General truly angry, and sooner than anticipated.” – courtesy of Jarvis), Lares merely gazed up, a tired look on his face.

\- You are in my way.

\- Sylvio wants to have a word with you, - the brute flexed his muscles, intended to sow fear and respect, yet oblivious of the fact he appeared no more threatening to the scrawny pest than a juvenile scavenger did.

\- So? – Lares cared very little for what Sylvio wanted; his own wishes rarely aligned with those of others, and, while he had ever so often done it at the New Camp, this was neither the place nor the time to seek a compromise. – Let the man speak himself instead of sending a talking baby troll.

\- You insolent... – there was a clumsy motion of hand, and Bullco was left staring at the place where he had intended for his fingers to lock around the rogue’s throat but where he only saw empty air now. – Why, you—

\- Bullco! – Sylvio barked, making his way to them as casually as though he was on his way to meet an old friend. – My apologies. The man tends to overact and exaggerate orders. I’d have words with you – of course, only if you have the time to spare.

\- Speak then.

\- In a more secluded place.

\- Either we do it here, - Lares shrugged, as a secluded place rarely meant something good – a lesson well learned, as it was embedded in his skin, - or you can forget about it.

\- Alright, good, - the mercenary gave up and gestured at the table he had been sitting before. Something in the manner he spoke and acted reminded Lares of the Ore Barons. _A long lost cousin of Gomez or Raven, perhaps,_ the thief smirked under his nose; that smirk the only thing reminiscent of a smile, not lingering for long.

Lares felt Jarvis’ eyes in his back as the mercenary, without a doubt, was interested in the conversation as well. Not as much for the sakes of keeping an eye on Lares (the long years in the New Camp had taught them all better than to assume the rogue would be willing to drive a concealed dagger through their back if given the chance) as to hear what the self-proclaimed future leader had to say he deemed luring enough to expect a change of heart in the thief.

\- You seem a reasonable fellow, - Sylvio took a seat at the table, Bullco once again next to his boss. The Mercenary offered the thief a cup of what the farmers proudly called schnapps but which was, in reality, dishwater, in compare to the stuff available to Onar and his family (Lares would know this fact best of all, as a few bottles had changed their cosy spot in the cellar under the house for just as cosy spot first in a bag and then a chest in one of the rooms on the second floor of the tavern in the harbour district of Khorinis), and Lares declined the invitation as politely as it was possible at the moment, arms crossed, letting Sylvio know with every part of his being just how much he despised the charming company he was in.

\- More than most of the lot here, - the mercenary continued, pretending he did not see any of it. – And Lee trusts and listens when you speak your mind.

\- I have known Lee for a long time, - Lares cared very little whether he would offend the man in front of him or not; there was a time and place for polite teatime conversations, and this was not it. – Much longer than any of your men have been under your command.

\- But he does not command you, - Sylvio clicked his tongue. – You stand as equals.

\- I have things to do and places to be, - the thief cut him short. – Speak what you wanted, or don’t waste my time.

\- Okay, okay, I understand you are a busy man, - Sylvio clasped hands, -and trust me, it is not my intention to hold you up for long. I merely wish to find common ground with your leader, and something tells me you can help me with that.

\- And what do you want me to do? – If there was a person more apathetic towards anything than Lares was towards Sylvio, then they were most certainly somewhere far away in Myrtanian forests or in the snow-decked mountains of Nordmar.

\- Put in a good word for me. Far as I know, your boys in the... what is it that you called it... the New Mine or something? Your boys could ascend to the ranks of the mercenaries under Lee’s command. So there must be something you know, that evades me. A trick. An approach. A way of doing things. To make him listen to other people rather than to his judgement alone.

\- To listen to you, to be more precise. To you and your insane rambles.

\- I just want to take what rightfully belongs to us. We fought in the war while the honourable lords sat their arses on a nearby hill and watched. Just think about it –if we take Khorinis, the paladins will be trapped. No way in or out of the island. We control the only escape route there is. The only ship there is. Not to mention the city with all its riches, right there at our feet.

\- At _your_ feet.

\- Hey, you cannot tell me _you _don’t want a piece of the pie, after years of rotting in prison. I know thieves do not become thieves for the blood rush. Do you not want to pay them back with the same fake coin they pushed you?__

__\- What I would or wouldn’t want does not concern you in the slightest, - Lares’ voice gained a cold, metallic note to it, and he no longer bothered to keep up a friendly appearance towards the mercenary. – You want me to persuade Lee to risk the lives of his men for the rambles of a madman? Or to step down, so _you_ could use them as battle fodder instead?_ _

__\- I meant no offense, - the thief watched Sylvio raise his hands in a placatory gesture; a move so theatrical even the most naive shepherd on the farm would not be fooled. – I know it must sound insane to you, but I’d ask that you think about it. Sleep on it for a few days. Maybe you will—_ _

__\- I already said, and I emphasize, - Lares narrowed his eyes, - I have known Lee for a long time. And I have no wish to take your side._ _

__\- Hey, no hard feelings! – Sylvio smiled; the deceived, caustic smile of a snake that had witnessed a much-anticipated kill slipping away into tall grass. – If I were you, I’d consider. You’re not in the Colony any longer, and things in the outside world do not always go as planned. Not even for General Lee. Who knows, - a poisonously sweet note slithered its way into his voice, - one day very soon this place might be under new management. There are a lot of bandits and cutthroats out there, particularly now. Who knows? I’d have you reconsider, just in case something... occurs._ _

__\- Is that a threat? – Even Bullco made a step back when Lares’ palms hit the surface of the table with enough force to make the clay mug jump on the uneven surface. The thief was perfectly aware that right now he appeared more like a wild animal than human to the two men in front of him._ _

___Good._ _ _

__\- A well-meant advice, - Sylvio found his calm sooner than his bodyguard did._ _

__\- Really? Then let me tell you exactly what you can do with that well-meant advice of yours, - the rogue smirked. – You can—_ _

__\- Lares? – Thankfully, they did not learn the last part which would have, no doubt, sported quite a colourful, exquisite language, as Wolf stuck his head into the kitchen before Lares had begun. Judging by his facial expression, however, Sylvio was well aware what would have followed, for an ugly scowl made his features even more gruesome than they had been before. – A word, if you don’t mind?_ _

__\- I think we understood each other, - Lares could not resist flashing a queer grin before he turned on his heel and walked out of the kitchen, patting Jarvis (who was also grinning, ear to ear) on the shoulder on his way out._ _


	2. Chapter 2

The lone walker who had started out at the landowner’s farm took a turn to the left on the crossroad and headed into the hollow connecting Onar’s fields and the High Pastures soon after, the few field raiders in the near minding own business, more interested in looking for a place to stay until the storm passed than caring for a lonely wanderer. Sun had recently pulled a blanket, woven of dark clouds, onto itself in anticipation of a well-deserved slumber, and the Island of Khorinis sunk into twilight. Peace before a storm had set in, and humans and animals alike sought shelter before first heavy drops had reached the ground, while plants begged for a release from thirst.

The hollow was already dark enough on regular days, the rock walls on both sides as well as the trees doing their share of work to keep sunlight out. Now, with the approaching thunderstorm, long shadows had taken over, drowning the area in darkness. The smell of dust and dry soil filled the air. Somewhere on the other side of the large farmland it was already raining, a soft rumble audible in the distance as the thunderstorm was closing in.

With a swift motion, the lone walker turned from the route embedded into the ground by miscellaneous farmers and shepherds walking here years before him, moving through the bushes that had, a long time ago, served as a hedge to a house gone now, and, finally, a lonely hunters’ hut came into view.

The person already there and waiting did not seem to notice the arrival of the former General’s. They kept pacing around the campfire – a task he, as much as Lee could judge by the trail in the grass, had been devoted to for the greatest part of the last hour.

\- It’s ironic how you have succeeded in what you berated me for only a couple of hours ago, don’t you think?

The rogue merely gave a snort upon such observation and continued pacing as though he planned to do so until the event of falling over breathless.

\- And what has happened that left you so agitated? – Lee tried again, and this time was rewarded for his effort.

\- Sylvio! – Lares spat the name without pausing. – That’s what happened!

\- Hmm— would have bet on Orik making an appearance just to talk down on you one last time, - while Lee spoke, the rogue, agitated to no end, made another circle around the campfire. – You usually let everything Sylvio says pass your ear without the words lingering.

\- Yes! – The answer was in a much harsher tone than the mercenary had anticipated. Lares had stopped dead in his tracks and stared Lee down before he continued. – And I can pretend I do not hear a lot of things! But I cannot pretend I do not hear the madman threaten your life!

\- He does? – Lee could not help but to laugh.

Admittedly, he had not expected to receive such news, yet it did not surprise him in the slightest. After eight years spent in a place where one had to be on constant guard for his life, he had lost the ability to be surprised by such turn of the events.

_Well, if that’s how the bastard wants to resolve the conflict, he is more than welcome to try._

\- Stop laughing! – There was anger – and pain even more so – in the thief’s voice as Lares walked over to the mercenary. – Do not dare to laugh! You bastard, do you really not see? This is not the Valley of Mines! Paladins and militia on one side; orcs on the other. Plus beasts, bandits and other kinds of living and undead things in the woods. Beliar’s cock! And then there’s this asshole trying to cause a squabble among us! The laws we went by at the New Camp do not and never _will_ work here!

\- I do not expect them to.

\- Then how can you take it so easy? - Lares made an uncertain gesture with his hands that looked more like a way for him to trace the thought he had, than to emphasize the spoken word. – Why not just put the bastard in his place instead of putting up with what he’s doing now?

\- Because, as you said, it’s a mere folly, and I know the boys well enough to know that, at the end, they will not fall for his schemes. What I do not understand is why you—

\- That’s something... you will never understand, - the thief rubbed his forearm before turning his back on Lee. – Very well. Do not pay attention; you know I can sometimes talk rubbish.

The storm had reached them. It began with a few polite drops, only to turn into a heavy downpour in a matter of seconds, forcing people at the campsite to run for a shelter.

\- Beliar’s cock, - Lares resembled a dog its owner had kicked out of the house in the middle of the night, as he stared at the blackened remains of the fire, - I put so much effort into that campfire! We should find a better place for meeting.

\- The place is good. You were the one to insist on meeting here shortly before a storm, - Lee pointed out, earning a heartfelt snort and a “you were the one who set the time!” in retaliation. – Yes, yes, I did. You know that’s not what I meant. Now, what is it you wished to talk about so urgently and in such secrecy?

\- _Wished._ I _have_ to talk about it.

\- Away from overly curious ears?

\- So far, it’s been mostly a thing of the Ring of Water.

Lee sighed, sliding one palm down his face. The Ring of Water, being a secret organization protecting the Circle of Water, particularly when nobody else would, would not have its members walk around blabbing their secrets to outsiders. Even if that outsider was Lee who, while having declined their generous offer, would still keep an eye on them in case his help was required. From what he knew, people giving away these secrets, even if it was the mere existence of such organization, would be dealt with swiftly, for they endangered the very lives of those they were sworn to protect.

\- You do know that, in a different situation, I shouldn’t even know of their existence, right? – Weariness he had not intended to show mirrored on his face when Lee looked at the rogue again. From a penal colony where his men never questioned an order; onto a farmyard where somebody attempted to cause his very own civil war – the change could be felt, more harshly so than he would have liked to admit.

\- Vatras would have it so that I inform you. Cord already knows, and I merely wanted to give you the news in person, rather than handing down a parchment.

\- If there’s anybody you should inform in person, then it’s Cord, don’t you think? He’s got bigger problems right now than reading notes.

\- Oh?

\- He thinks, or, rather, he’s convinced that the bandits in the fortress have done away with Patrick. The man’s not been able to find peace for a while.

Lares furrowed his brow, trying to remember where he had heard the name before. The chaos and the queue of new circumstances they had all been thrown into after the fall of the Barrier had done their fair share of creating a soft mush in the brain of them all, not just the rogue’s, and occasionally the simplest things such as names of the newcomers escaped them. Even Lee was prone to occasional forgetfulness now. Lares in particular was one such victim, as the thief now spent his time among dozens of new people most of whom he had yet to catalogue – hopefully by their names alone, rather than how much gold he could relieve their treasure chests of.

\- It’s that shadow guy, right? I’ll never understand how you agreed to accept him. A shadow is and stays a shadow. And this one handled with his old pals, so I’d say it serves him right.

\- I am sure Cord will agree with you. Why don’t you tell it to him the next time you visit?

\- The man takes it too much to heart when somebody messes with his protégés... or whatever that guy presented of himself, - Lares shrugged. – I have planned to go on living for a few more decades, so I’ll have to politely decline. You are not going to get rid of me that easy, - he pushed an elbow into Lee’s side, drawing an unarticulated groan from the General that could have meant both exasperation and acceptance of the ill fate that had befallen to him, had it not ended in an amused chuckle. – Just don’t start wailing like an old widow. Anyway, know what’s good about it? If it does come down to a march on the city, all you have to do is put Cord at the front, point into the general direction of the paladins and say: “He did it!” Provided he decides to show up, and I _do_ wonder what’s taking the big guy so long, you might also want to bring Gorn for reinforcement. Just tell him the food’s that way. And what happens next is a matter or technique and how fast the holy soldiers of Innos can run in those metal buckets of theirs. If I was in their place, I’d throw all the discipline out the window and haul ass as soon as these two were coming at me full speed.

\- That is horrible! – Even if he had tried, the mercenary would have been incapable of hiding his amusement at such advice.

\- Which part? Using people’s weaknesses for our gain, or wanting to chase away the ever-righteous steel wraps with murder filling?

\- Using unwitting people to solve your problems. Do your dirty work yourself!

\- It’s more fun to watch somebody else do it. Anyway, - the rogue grew serious, - fun stuff, fun stuff, but there are more pressing matters. I do believe Cord will consider this important enough, and so will you and the boys.

\- Please, please, tell me the paladins—

\- The paladins are as lively as ever, - Lares interrupted him, before Lee had had the chance to succumb to unnecessary worries, - and doing what they do best – ignoring the pleas of the common folk. It’s not about them. See, a couple of days ago, a few people went missing from the city. Nobody knows where they went, and the militia and the paladins alike swear they never saw anything. The guards claim none of them left Khorinis. Well, as I said, the paladins actually don’t care. Lord Andre believes it more important to keep the tavern in front of the barracks running and to search the harbour district for petty thieves than to deal with people going missing in broad daylight.

\- Some fishermen went out to sea and never returned? – Lee scratched behind ear.

Things like that tended to happen, particularly in a harbour city like Khorinis was. A swing here, a gulp of booze too much there, and you could count yourself lucky if the sea carried your bloated corpse out where relatives could reclaim it. If not, there were always fish happy to feast on you, and there were plenty of stories about fishermen catching fish later that had rings in their stomach.

\- At first, we thought so as well. But no, - the thief was drawing lines on the ground with his fingers absent-mindedly as he spoke. – See, if it were only fishermen, and only three of them, it would be a believable explanation. But the number of those missing has only gone up since. The shipbuilder is missing a couple of his workers. A few servants of the bloated moneybags from the rich district are gone. And nobody bats an eye.

\- You just said yourself, and I quote: “The paladins are as lively as ever and doing what they do best – ignoring the pleas of the common folk.” They have never been ones to care for the needs of the simple folk, - Lee paused to wipe away a trail of rainwater originating in his hair. – They’ve never cared for any mortal, save for Rhobar and the Fire magicians. With their devotion to Innos, I am surprised most of the honourable lords are actually married to somebody else than the church. This is troubling news, however. If people keep disappearing...

\- Vatras doubts that whoever is behind it will stay satisfied with a handful of fishermen and day labourers. He wants us to keep an eye out for anything suspicious in the city or on the farms.

\- Perhaps they’ve already gotten here, with the kid missing.

\- Eh, - Lares shrugged again, before leaning against the General; he had never held a high opinion on the shadows of the Old Camp and was most certainly not going to start doing so now, freedom or no freedom. – Or maybe he just got tired of waving around with a sword the whole day and run off to his bandit friends.

\- Some of them are wearing the rogues’ armour.

\- Nobody should expect us to be loyal to anyone but ourselves, - there was bitterness in the thief’s voice when he answered, and Lee immediately felt a sting of remorse for picking up the topic.

\- Luckily, I know where _your_ loyalty lies, - he concluded, however, that there had been no insult taken as after these words Lares dug his face into the fur trimming of the mercenary’s armour.

* * *

Lightning and thunder had ceased, remaining but a soft rumble in the distance, yet the rainfall continued, covering everything outside with thick curtain and crushing onto the roof of the hunters’ hut with enough force one could easily think its intentions were to level the building to the ground.

\- I have always wondered how comes you stay so sure about my loyalty, - Lares raised his head and stared at the man pressed with his back into the hay that formed the largest part of the shaky, squeaky construction a carpenter had had the audacity to call a bed and that was truly only fit to be taken into the wild and left at some hunters’ shack to begin with. – Do you not fear I might drive a dagger into your back once when it’s turned, hmm?

\- Like I already told you, multiple times so, I know you better than I’d like to admit. Besides, - Lee pulled him closer, and the thief made a content grunt, - you are mostly in my face, and those rare times when my back _is_ turned, you don’t have any weapons – or anything much, really – on you anyway.

Amused snort followed this statement and grew into silent chuckle as Lares, without any doubt, found it funnier than it had been intended and needed a moment before he could speak again:

\- True that. But still, why so sure?

\- Because— Beliar’s cock, it wasn’t _that_ funny! – Lee rolled his eyes, as the other just did not want to shut up and was laughing to his heart’s content now. Finally, the thief did calm down enough to be almost capable of listening again. – Are you done now?

\- Yes. Almost.

\- May I continue then? Or do you need a moment? Because, - when the thief gave a quick nod, promising he would not interrupt again, only to snort loudly one more time, Lee reached out and pulled one finger down the man’s spine, drawing a shriek and a string of curses from the rogue, but it worked like magic to finally shut Lares up and have him hear the answer, - I know a lot about people. Once you have spent a few years in the court of the king’s, you learn to tell the true intentions apart from the masks people wear. Mostly, anyway, - his voice grew bitter for a split second.

\- Will this rain never cease?

\- You want it to, so soon? – Over the years, Lee had become used to having to adjust to occasional subject changes happening faster than a lightning could strike.

\- Well, - Lares grimaced, in a futile attempt to appear insulted, while tapping the mercenary’s chest with his fingers lightly, - some of us have places to be and things to do.

\- Oh? Is that why we’ve ended up like this every damn time we’ve met over the last weeks?

\- No! It’s because... – the rogue silenced for a moment, trying to find an appropriate answer, only to return to his previous state (somewhere between a person and a blanket), being none the wiser. – Okay, you got me there. I have no idea. Let me sleep on that.

\- Before you do that, - Lee mimicked the thief’s grimace from before, and the result was even something remotely similar, - could you please remove your elbow from my stomach?

\- Softie.

\- I am only asking you nicely one more time, and then you’ll be on the ground. Your call.

Lares muttered, displeased, but he did comply; granted, in doing so he made a point to shift his weight in a way he was resting almost fully on the elbow in question for a moment, pleased when it caused the mercenary to growl something rude(-er than socially acceptable) at him.

\- Such language. Tsk, tsk, General Lee.

\- Just so you know; the ground is still an option.

\- Will you join me there?

\- What did I ever do, - Lee rolled his eyes in exaggerated despair and annoyance, - to end up with you in particular.

\- Pissed off the gods. All three of them. And all of those ancestors of yours as well. Just _all_ of them. So put up with your punishment like a man! Just think – what would your family think if they knew!

\- Knowing you _and_ them? – The General slid his fingers across the thief’s spine again, upwards this time, and Lares muttered something about his skin crawling while a dumb smile spread on his face and he was slowly reduced to a human shaped puddle rather than a man, accompanying it with a heartfelt moan. – They’d tell me to drown you in a hole on a frozen river and pretend I don’t know a thing.

\- Mhmmm— they sound like a lovely bunch. Wonder how we’ll get along.

\- Over my cold, dead body you will! – Lee only understood the thief had been pulling his leg when it was already too late and Lares – once again unable to speak due to a laughing fit. – Why do the gods punish me so?

* * *

Two hours later, the rain had finally passed and nature breathed in relief; all creatures, big and small, taking in the crisp, refreshing air that followed the storm. Surroundings, dusty and grey just mere hours ago, were now as shiny as they had been in the spring, countless diamond tears glistening on every leaf and grass fibre when the rays of sun finally found their way through the clouds and fell upon the Island of Khorinis, and the world was once again alive with sounds of birds singing and small animals scampering among stones and roots.

\- And again back to the harbour! – Lares complained while they were closing in to the crossroad. – When we get off this rock I am never going to set my foot anywhere I can see the sea from again. Dead fish and waterweeds’ all I see and smell every day. Disgusting. I wouldn’t mind if you sent somebody to replace me every now and then.

\- I’ll see what I can do, - Lee shrugged. – Whom of the boys do you prefer to land in the jail, or end up dead in a ditch?

\- Sylvio? – Lares suggested, with such innocent expression on his face that Lee could not help but to smile.

\- Okay, I’ll see what I can do about that. Surely, the man will be thrilled.

\- I am sure he will. Look, - the rogue grew serious, - just promise me you’ll be on your guard. Be careful, there’s no way of knowing whether or when he decides to turn his threat into action. I don’t want to arrive at the farm one day, only to learn you’ve bled to death in the dead of the night and Sylvio’s in charge now.

\- That’s a bit too dramatic, don’t you think? – Lee ruffled his hair, leaving the thief grumbling.

\- Want to turn your back on him and check if it’s going to be exactly that? – With the leather tie in his mouth while he was busy fixing the damage done, Lares had some difficulty speaking for a moment. – Hah! I want to sleep at ease, not turn about worrying whether there’s some footwipe of the Ore Barons’... wait, no, _of Sylvio’s,_ creeping around in the shadows, ready to slit your throat.

\- Once again I am impressed by how good your memory is, - there was friendly teasing in Lee’s voice as he had recognized the same thing he had said to the thief years ago. – So, do I have to get bodyguards now?

\- And have them stand outside your door all day, every day.

\- I’ll see what I can do about that as well.

\- Jokes aside, though...

\- I promise, - Lee’s fingers brushed the rogue’s cheek briefly, - I’ll be careful.

The field was still clear of any raiders, the large insects hiding in some dark place – most likely the cave they dragged their unfortunate victims to. Seeing how brazen they were getting even with the mercenaries present, one of these days they were going to do in a careless farmer, and then all hell will break loose on the farm.

\- Well then, make use of all those dudes you’ve got! – Lares clasped his hands when Lee mentioned this to him. – It’s about time some of them got a swift kick to their arse and actually went out on the fields and did what they are being paid for. So far, they’ve all been just imitating action, and what most looked like them defending anything, has been them defending their own bottle of booze during a drinking night.

\- You are oddly well-informed about things happening on the farm, while not being present yourself.

\- I have a source or two. You think the fatass is going to be pleased came the time they can’t use the windmill anymore because it’s become infested with the bugs? Even now you have to send people to stand guard while it’s in use!

\- That fatass is our boss right now. That includes you as well.

\- To a degree, General. You know I am not one to follow orders or acknowledge somebody’s authority. Well, this is it. It’s to the right, for you, and I’m going left, - Lares concluded. – Would love to stay and chat, but those paladins aren’t going to keep a watch over themselves. Neither will the harbour. Take care of yourself, though. Remember what I said.

\- Hey! – The thief had made maybe five steps, when Lee called out to him. – Just don’t disappear without a trace yourself! It’ll be tedious to find a replacement, and Cord will draw too much attention at the harbour.

\- Among all those scrawny fishermen and shiny buckets of plate armour? Beliar’s cock, he’ll look like an orc! Can’t have that. Heh, unless the mages decide they, for some reason, no longer require the Ring, I’m good. Okay, okay, - Lares rolled eyes, as though he had not been worrying about the safety of the other man just a moment ago, - it’s a promise. You are not going to get rid of me that easy.

* * *

Fog had begun seeping in from the forest by the time Lares passed the mercenary outpost by the lake – an outpost only technically speaking at the moment, as Buster and his pal apparently did not feel inclined to grace the road with their presence, most likely snoring comfortably in the part of the house Erol the merchant had generously offered them, in return for Lee’s men keeping an eye on his property while the master of the house was away on business.

Soon everything was going to be enwrapped in the white clouds, Lares reckoned. If he were one of the mysterious people snatchers working on the island right now, this was the exact time he would use to get his hands on unwitting victims.

Tonight was going to be spent at the “Dead Harpy” after all.


End file.
